Ikuto's Present
by AmyNChan
Summary: Amu is turning sixteen. Oneshot and completely Amuto.


_**14AmyChan: Just something to keep me going. Don't own anything.**_

Amu didn't know and Amu didn't care.

"What do you mean you don't care?" one of her best friends, Utau, demanded. "You are turning sixteen! This is important!"

"Right!" Amu's other best friend, Rima, jutted in before Amu could defend herself. "So you have to look absolutely amazing!"

Amu still didn't care, but decided to keep her thoughts locked inside her head this time. Instead, she just huffed out a sign that she was still alive and allowed her friends to continue dragging her around the store, trying on multiple dresses while crossing out the ones that were either too flashy or out of their price range. Practically the entire store!

"Ooh! Lookie here!" One of Amu's other friends, Yaya pointed to a particularly stunning pink dress.

"Nice find, Yaya!" Rima rarely complimented the youngest of the group, so the younger girl swelled with pride.

"Yes, good job" Utau added as she quickly dragged Amu over to inspect the dress from it's fabric to it's color to it's price to it's accents (which were a honey-brown, just like Amu's eyes). Utau spent a good ten minutes looking at the dress, inspecting it thread for thread, before she was completely satisfied. And when Utau really liked something, that meant that it was as good as had.

Amu just stared blankly at the torture that her friends had picked out for her sixteenth birthday party…

* * *

><p><em>I<em>_wonder__what__she__'__ll__be__wearing__today__…_ Ikuto mildly wondered as he walked down the street to Amu's place. Utau had come home last night, excitedly rambling to her older brother about how the dress that she had picked out for her _dearest__friend_ Amu.

Ikuto simply didn't dress up for the occasion. A simple tee-shirt and black jeans were good enough for him, so he just went in that. He carried with him a small package, Amu's present.

Within no time at all, Ikuto found himself in front of a house that should have been Amu's but there was no way…

For one thing, Amu's house was not covered in pink frills, stating "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR PRINCESS". The balloons were pink and so was everything else. It made Ikuto want to gag. So, instead of going through the normal person route (the door) Ikuto made his way to Amu's window.

Inside, a girl dressed as a princess just stared at him, hands crossed in front of her and an expression that plainly said "you did not just come in through the window again, did you?"

Ikuto couldn't speak for awhile, he was absorbed with looking at Amu. She had on a pink dress that was a few shades short of white, and hems the color of gold. It looked plain, yet elegant in a way. Amu's hands were adorned with elbow-length white gloves and her hair, now reaching halfway down her back, was left down. In short, she looked beautiful.

"You going to sit there staring at me, you cat?" Amu's face was beet red as she managed to get the words out. Utau had warned her that Ikuto may come in through the window. What Utau _didn__'__t_ know, was that Amu was already accustomed to it.

Ikuto quickly regained his composure with "Is your face ever going to be a color _other_ than red?" That only succeeded in making the pink-haired girl even angrier. She whirled around to show Ikuto her back. Literally.

"Zip me up?" she muttered. She had been having trouble with it and was about to as Rima for help when Ikuto showed up. She didn't hear him when he came over, but heard the zipper when he zipped it all the way up. She was about to turn around, but-

"Not yet" Ikuto said from behind. "Close your eyes." Amu didn't understand. But she did it anyway. She shut her eyes and waited for a few seconds. Then, she felt lips, soft as velvet, press onto her own. The shock made her eyes fling open and there was Ikuto, kissing her.

As soon as her eyes were open, Ikuto backed away, tucking a small box into his pocket. He smiled, knowing that she wouldn't notice until she was done yelling at him. Ikuto, getting his fill of being yelled at, decided to take his leave. Before he jumped out the window and hurried home, he turned around to look at Amu in her "princess dress" once more. "Happy birthday, princess" Ikuto said with a smirk as he hopped out of Amu's window.

Amu ran to the window and saw Ikuto's back as he left her house. Wondering why he even showed up, Amu finished getting ready for the party that was in two minutes.

Everyone at the party wanted to know where she had gotten the beautiful lock necklace from.

_**14AmyChan: Please read and review~! *^_^***_


End file.
